Together, Victoriously
by Neon-GreenShoeLaces
Summary: Alternate ending of "Cat's New Boyfriend." Tori pulls Cat into the janitor's closet, attempting to work out their problems. Cori. One-shot.


**A/N: This takes place at the end of "Cat's New Boyfriend", an alternate ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Victorious**_**. I can dream though…**

"It's okay! She enjoys this!" Tori screamed, pulling me by my feet into the janitor's closet. She was much stronger than I thought, although I knew I was just about ninety pounds. She closed the door behind my head, and wiped her brow. She flipped her soft, luxurious hair behind her shoulder and pulled me up.

"Let me out! This is kidnapping! Or… Cat-napping!" I laughed quietly, forgetting my anger. Then the emotions immediately rushed back. "Now let me out!" I begged, grabbing her shoulders and squeezing tight. _Wow, her shoulders are incredible_… I thought.

She shrugged me off. "I'm not Cat-napping you! I just need to talk to you!" she pleaded, cupping my face in her hands. _They're so soft, I want them on my cheeks forever_,and I happily sighed. "What?" she growled. _Feisty_

"Nothing. And I don't want to talk to you Tori! You've hurt me!" I pulled away from her, half proud that she was feeling the pain I was feeling, half upset that my eyes had to part from hers. I didn't understand why I felt this way. I loved Daniel, well, I really liked him. Or did. But Tori…she used to date him. And I see why. He's gorgeous. She's gorgeous. They're both beautiful people. Beautiful people belong together.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked, suddenly. I don't know why I blurted it out. Sometimes I did. If it was on my mind, it was out of my mouth. She blinked a few times and then smiled, full of sympathy.

"Of course! Is that what this is all about?" I tried to interrupt her, because that wasn't what this is all about. "Cat, you're beautiful. You're beyond beautiful! I can't describe it, you're perfect. Every guy has thought about you, it's impossible not to." Her face flushed with embarrassment, like she said something she shouldn't have. I giggled. These words made every particle of me fly to a place of glee and joy, and nothing could bring me down.

"You think about me, Tori?" I toyed with her, curling a lock of hair with my finger. My face brightened, I bet it radiated off of her angelic skin. I could literally see her halo, illuminating the dim closet we were in.

"Y-yeah," she tried to brush it off; play it cool. "I think about how this is stupid," she grabbed my hands and tilted her head downward. She was so tall, like a supermodel. She definitely had the body of one.

"It is. But I just want to know why you kissed my boyfriend!" I whispered, staring into her eyes. Deep pools of brown, with specks of emerald and hazel that danced when she was happy, which was often. Anyone can get lost in those eyes; every time we hung out I always did.

"I was jealous," she confessed, tightening her grip. I glanced up at her, full of disbelief. "Cat, I dated Danny for a long time. And now you're dating him," she trailed off. Wait, was she jealous of me or Daniel?

"Not anymore. We broke up," I sighed, recalling the night before. He had called and said he was still into Tori, but I wasn't planning on telling her that.

"Oh my god, Cat, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" she began to frantically babble. "I'll call him and sort this whole mess out! Cat, I know it's so incredibly hard to think of this right now but maybe can you just forgi-" I pressed my index finger to her perfectly glossed lips.

"Shh," I insisted, pulling the finger from her mouth to my own, "It's not your fault. It was mutual. I like it better this way," I reassured her. I was no longer mad at her. She had completed her agenda, and it was time for me to fulfill mine.

"Okay, good, I'm glad you're not mad any-" and I cut her off with my lips. I pressed them against hers, first lightly then with more power. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, my bracelets getting caught in the cascading curls.

We pulled apart for a second, and I gazed up at her with eyes of longing. I softly chuckled, and she looked bewildered at what just happened. But I was in for the shock of my life, because she held onto me tightly and dipped me, just like in the movies. "Tori!" I shrieked excitedly. I tilted my head upwards, our noses lightly touching. We kissed again, our tongues creeping out to say hello and dance passionately. She retreated a bit and began nuzzling my neck with her lips, then beginning to make her mark. I sighed contently and whispered, "Where does this put us?"

"Right here, in this moment," was her muffled reply. She had reached my shirt now, which was relatively low cut. Her nose found the perfect place on my chest, and I squeaked, my trademark.

After that, Tori and I had found our place in this world. Together. And no boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend) could ever tear us apart. 

**A/N:** Reviews? This is my first attempt at a one-shot.


End file.
